A Lifetime Of Valentines
by SylvaDragon
Summary: One way or another Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall have known each other most of their lifes. This is the story of their relationship, of their lifetime together, told through a series of different Valentine's days. ADMM.
1. Chapter 1

A Lifetime of Valentines

Valentine's Day 1944

Albus Dumbledore had just finished teaching the fifth years transfiguration, his final class of the school day, and now he strolled through the cloisters of the castle, beaming contentedly as he noted how the late winter sunshine made the castle's stones glow with warmth. As he turned the corner, he saw a young couple in the courtyard outside, their backs to him so that Albus had no idea who they were. The blonde haired boy leant casually against the wall, as he drew the dark haired girl towards him.

Albus smiled benignly, as he watched the two teenagers kiss each other. He supposed he really ought to step in and seperate them - after all their kiss did seem to be growing rather passionate, but it was Valentine's day, and so he paused a moment to watch. Even with the passion evident in their kisses, there was still a certain innocent sweetness about young love that made him smile softly to himself.

Then the girl drew back briefly from the boy's lips, the light catching her face, and suddenly everything changed. A change so intense, and so unexpected that Albus staggered backwards under it's impact, as a surge of powerful emotions hit him like a tidal wave. For this wasn't just any student, it was seventeen year old Minerva McGonagall.

The surge of intense jealousy that Albus felt, was like a knife through his heart, and his eyes blazed furiously as he took a step forwards, how dare that boy kiss his Minerva like that! It should have been his own lips that brushed her's for the first time! As the realisation of what he'd just thought, of what he felt came over Albus, he stopped in his tracks, still unseen by the young couple.

Albus' eyes filled with sorrow, as he drew back into the shadows, unable to do as he should and tear his eyes away. It was in that moment, that he realised that he harboured feelings, desires, which he considered completely inappropriate for Minerva. The idea appalled him. He was forty years older than her, he was her Professor, her mentor. How could he feel this way? And yet he did. No matter how much he commanded the feelings to go away, there they were, tormenting him. He loved Minerva, found her captivatingly beautiful, and it should have been his lips that kissed her for the very first time, not that boy's.

As he watched from his place in the shadowed cloisters, Albus was too enraged, too full of burning envy to even notice who the boy was that kissed his Minerva. And once again, he was filled with the desire to act, felt his fists knot into tightly clenched balls, as he fought against the urge to step out of hiding, and give the boy detention for the rest of term.

It took every last ounce of Albus' determination to remind himself that to do so would be unfair, and unwarranted, to turn and step lightly away from the pair, and seek the solitude of his chambers.

As the door closed behind Albus, he sank into a chair, and stared blankly into the cold empty fireplace, seeing only Minerva being kissed by someone other than him. As the minutes ticked by, and the skies turned twilight blue, Albus was filled with a longing to go to Minerva, and announce his love, to simply gaze at her admiringly, and lose himself in her beauty. Several times he rose from his chair, as though he would go to her, then sighed heavily, and sat back down again. He was after all her teacher, his feelings were completely inappropriate, and could never be acted upon. Doubtless with time they would fade, wouldn't they?

_Author's Notes_

_This is just part one of the story, I have two more chapters nearly ready, and need to write a few more to complete the story. It's going to be quite a mad rush to get it all completed before Valentine's Day, but I intend to try my best. If all goes well, and reality doesn't play any nasty trick on me, I'll spend most of tomorrow writing like mad. ;)_

_Happy Valentine's Day everyone. :) Hope you all liked the first chapter. I hope I got the date of Minerva's final year correct, it was very confusing trying to find out, since one site said one thing, and another said something different. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

A Lifetime of Valentines

Valentine's Day 1956

The winter sun shone through the windows of the Headmaster's study, dancing lightly across Albus' long hair, making it blaze like the setting sun, as he sat at his desk, with a scroll of parchment spread out in front of him. The floor around Albus was littered with crumpled balls of parchment, and more screwed up balls were strewn across his desk in frustrated disgust.

Albus' bright purple quill hovered uncertainly over the parchment, as his auburn brows knitted in concentration. He didn't normally have such problems with letters, but this one was proving exceptionally difficult.

'My Dear Minerva,' He wrote in his normal ornately curved writing, then stopped and frowned. "No... No... That won't do at all..." Albus muttered, "It's far too familiar, after all it's years since I last saw her... and she isn't mine..." Albus ran long fingers through his beard and sighed regretfully.

Albus' memories flew back to that Valentine's day all those years ago, when he had seen Minerva kissing a boy. He had thought his feelings for her would fade by now, but it seemed that the old saying about absence making the heart grow fonder was true after all. For he still harboured the same sense of loss that he had felt when her final term at Hogwarts was over, and during long lonely nights he still dreamed of her, still pictured her before his eyes. Albus' quill tumbled unnoticed from his hand, as he lost himself in memories of the bright and beautiful seventeen year old, whose intelligence and ability had rivalled his own. Of Minerva's midnight black hair that shone like ebony silk as it cascaded down her back, of her intense emerald green eyes that burned with a fierce determination and courage.

What would Minerva be like now? The last time he had seen her was at the end of school ball, when she had stunned him with her beauty, a loveliness which she had seemed completely unaware of. Compared to the other girls she had been simply dressed, unadorned, but even so she had outshone them effortlessly, and he had been unable to drag his gaze from her the entire evening.

Of course she would be different now, a grown woman. The thought both excited and terrified him. Perhaps it was best that he offer the job as Hogwart's new Transfiguration Professor to someone else? After all Minerva was over forty years his junior, and though they had been close when she was a student, and had continued to exchange letters, she would never be his, not in the way he wanted. He really should offer the job as Transfiguration Professor to someone else. Surely with time and distance his longings for her would eventually stop, his lonely dreams of her would cease at last. Albus sighed heavily, for in his heart, he knew that though Minerva would never be his, he was her's for all eternity, even though she would never know it.

And after all, she was the best candidate for the job, the only candidate really, no one else even came close. And he did miss her, perhaps they could be friends at least. They had always been close during her school years, and being friends with her would be better than nothing. Albus lifted his quill again, dipped it into the deep purple ink, and was about to continue his letter, when a movement outside his window caught his eye.

In the grounds below, Albus saw his friend Alastor Moody walking hand in hand with Poppy Pomfrey. As Albus watched, he saw Alastor draw a single red rose from his pocket, and thrust it at Poppy in an embarrassed manner. Alastor's gruff voice floated upwards on the breeze, "Didn't think you'd like it if I forgot Valentine's Day..."

Albus couldn't help but sigh longingly, as he watched his two friends kiss each other, their embrace growing closer as their kiss deepened. If only that were him holding Minerva tenderly like that, brushing her long dark hair from her face, as he bent to kiss her mouth for the first time. Albus' bright blue eyes shone with a tender light, and his face softened, as he lost himself in dreams of a love that could never be his.

The skies overhead were twilight blue, when he lifted his quill again, and began work on his letter to Minerva, the letter that would invite her back into his daily life once more.

His breath caught in his throat, as he summoned an owl, and sent the scroll on it's way. What would her response be? If she did accept, what would it be like to see her again? Albus rose softly from his chair, to stand at the window, gazing into the night skies, his eyes following the path of the small white owl.

_Author's Notes_

_I know the dates are a little wrong in this chapter, but they fitted this way, and it's only a few months. ;) I hope you all enjoyed it anyway?_

_I hope to have more chapters ready later, I'm doing everything possible to tempt my inspiration out. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Lifetime of valentines part three

Valentine's day 1958

The day's classes were done, the skies outside had darkened, and the two friends sat in Albus' study playing chess, as they so often did in the evening.

Outwardly everything seemed perfectly normal, and yet Minerva couldn't help feeling that something wasn't quite right, for Albus was not his normal cheerful self. In fact he seemed almost subdued by his normal merry standards, and where normally he would have made bright conversation, and boomed with frequent laughter, tonight he seemed as though he was lost in thoughts, as he gazed down at the chess board.

"You're in a strange mood tonight Albus..."

"Just the foolish dreams of an old man, my dear..." Albus answered softly.

Minerva shot him a concerned glance, this wasn't at all like Albus. "Is anything wrong?"

"Just lost in thought, my dear, I do apologise." Albus smiled up at Minerva, but Minerva couldn't help feeling that the normal brightness was missing from his eyes.

For a few minutes there was silence, as Minerva wondered what was troubling Albus, and Albus seemed fascinated by the chess pieces, as he stared intently at the board.

"I thought you might have had better things to do tonight, than spend it with me..." Albus said at last, as his eyes remained fixed on the chess board.

"Don't be silly Albus, you know I love beating you at chess." Minerva joked, as she tried to lighten his mood. "Why would I want to be anywhere else but here with you?"

"It is Valentine's day Minerva, and you are an exceptionally lovely young lady. I'm sure any man would be honoured to have your company tonight." Albus said softly.

Unused to such compliments, Minerva responded far more brusquely than she intended. "Nonsence Albus! There are many women who are far more attractive than I!"

"You do yourself a disservice, my dear..." Suddenly those blue eyes of his were full on her, with a passion and intensity that Minerva had never seen before. "Do you truly not see what I see when I look at you?"

Suddenly an ornate golden mirror was in his hands, as he crossed the space between them to stand behind her, the mirror held before her face so that she could see her own reflection. "Look at yourself, my dear Minerva... You are so lovely."

Minerva gasped as she felt Albus light touch move swiftly through her hair, freeing it from it's tight bun to flow down her back. "Even more lovely with your hair down like this..." he breathed in her ear, as she felt her pulse race in response to the flow of his breath across her skin.

"Your hair is the colour of midnight skies, your eyes are like sunlight captured in the morning dew, and your skin is so soft..." Albus' fingers brushed gently against her face, seeming to worship her with their touch, and Minerva felt her skin flush beneath his caress.

Somehow she couldn't rid herself of the thought that this was just another one of her nightly dreams about Albus, and that at any moment, she would wake to find herself cold and alone in her bed. His breath was so warm though, his presence beside her so very real and true.

Albus turned Minerva gently to face him, and gazing directly into her eyes, he whispered, "I've loved you for longer than you know. Be my Valentine, Minerva..."

As Albus saw the hoped for answer in her eyes, his lips found hers in a first heady kiss.

_Author's Notes_

_Happy Valentine's Day everyone, hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter. There's 5 or 6 more chapters to come, and I'll try to update in the next couple of days or so. _


	4. Chapter 4

Valentine's Day 1965

The air was damp with threatened rain, and heavy grey clouds shrouded the mountains that surrounded the small scottish valley, where the tiny white painted chapel stood. Next to it, there was an even smaller side building, and before the door of this stood a tall man, with a hint of grey in his black hair. He was dressed in a navy blue suit, which he seemed not all together at ease in, as he shifted uncomfortably and muttered to himself, "These Muggle clothes are dammed uncomfortable ..."

The man shot an anxious glance towards the narrow twisting path that led out of the valley, then tugged irritably at the leg of his trousers. "My robes aren't tight like this ..."

Suddenly the door of the small side building opened, and a tall black haired woman emerged. "Is he here yet?" She asked impatiently.

"Not yet." The man answered patiently, "After all, we are a little early."

The woman glared at him irately. "Well he should have been early too then, typical man, always on time, when they should be early!"

"Ah, I do believe that's him now..."

"About time too..." The woman's eyes followed the man's pointing finger, then she gasped in horror at the sight that met her eyes. "Merlin's beard! What has he got on?"

Towards them sauntered a tall thin man, with long silver hair and beard, which danced around him in the wind. He was brightly dressed, in a vivid tartan suit in rich emerald greens and bright reds. On his head was perched a scarlet top hat, which was set at a decidedly jaunty angle. "Good morning Adair, Mairi, what a beautiful day today is!" Albus raised his top hat courteously to Minerva's parents, and smiled brightly at them.

Minerva's father shook Albus' outstretched hand politely, but Mairi glared furiously at him. "Just what do you think you are wearing?"

"Isn't this what Muggles wear?" Albus asked.

"Only to fancy dress parties!" Mairi snapped.

Albus' bright smile faded a little, as he glanced down uncertainly at his brightly patterned trousers and unmatched shoes. "I did think Minerva might like it... it's the McGonagall family tartan, you see... and..."

"I know what it is!" Minerva's mother growled. Turning to her husband, she commanded, "Adair, do something with him! He's not marrying my daughter in that... that abomination!" Mairi turned on her heel, and vanished into the small side building, clsoing the door sharply behind her.

"It's a good job the priest is inside... he's a Muggle you know, just like you requested. Are you sure all this secrecy is really necessary Albus? The wizarding world is at peace, has been ever since you defeated Grindewald..." Adair muttered, as he whipped out his wand and changed Albus' suit to a sedate navy, with a wine red waistcoat over a white shirt. A swift flourish of Adair's wand, and a red rosebud nestled in the top pocket of Albus' jacket.

"We may have peace Adair, but the wizarding world is by no means safe from the rise of another dark wizard, one far more powerful than Grindewald was, or ever could be..." Albus paused, and sighed heavily, as Adair eyed him curiously.

The two men had had this conversation many times before, and Adair had the distinct feeling that Albus knew far more than he was letting on. Before Adair could question him further, Albus spoke again, "I have enemies Adair, they may be few, but I do have enemies..." Albus frowned as he recalled the masked rage and hatred in Tom Riddle's face, when he had once again refused him the position of Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor. "There are those who would do anything to gain vengance for perceived wrongs, if my marriage to Minerva is known of then she becomes a target too. I cannot risk that."

"You've told Minerva of your worries?" Adair asked gruffly, as his face darkened in worry, as it always did when he was concerned about his only daughter.

"Of course I have, my dear fellow," Albus answered, "I will keep Minerva safe, no harm shall befall her, you have my word on it." A light hand rested briefly on Adair's arm, and then Albus turned and entered the chapel to await his bride.

* * *

Albus stood nervously by the simple altar of the tiny chapel, slender fingers fiddling absentmindedly with his bow tie. As the wooden door of the chapel swung open, he drew in his breath sharply, then breathed again as Minerva's mother strode up the aisle towards him.

"That's much better." Mairi said approvingly, as she eyed Albus' outfit, and then turned to speak with the priest, who was lighting the candles on the altar.

As the seconds ticked by, each one seeming to last for an eternity, Albus grew more and more nervous. At last the door swung open, and Minerva and her father stepped into the chapel.

Minerva wore the same white linen dress that her mother had worn on her wedding day, and round her shoulders, was draped a light shawl in the vibrant reds and greens of the McGonagall clan. Her long black hair flowed freely down her back, and nestling among her hair was a single gem, that shone like a star in the midnight skies. The hem of Minerva's dress brushed the ground as she walked, and to Albus she seemed almost to glide across the stone floor, in a way that made the breath catch in his throat.

Though Albus' heart danced with joy at the thought of making Minerva his wife, he also felt a pang of regret that he couldn't give her the wedding she truly deserved. One with all their friends there, where everyone would be able to see how truly beautiful his Minerva was. Albus sighed as he saw the empty pews that lined the chapel, and his eyes clouded momentarily as he wished that things could be different, that there wasn't such need for secrecy. Minerva deserved better than this.

Albus watched awestruck as Minerva stepped towards him, her father at her side, his face beaming with pride. Her unassuming beauty and grace took his breath away. He could still scarecely believe that Minerva would soon be his wife. She could have had any man she wanted, and she had chosen him. He truly was the luckiest of men.

As Minerva stepped forward to stand by his side in front of the stone altar, Albus turned to her, and slipping his hand into her's, whispered, "I'm sorry it has to be this way... you deserve so much better than this..."

Her hand tightened around his, as Minerva answered softly, "I have all that I could ever need or want Albus..."

The sincerity in Minerva's voice, the way her emerald green eyes shone with love and joy as she gazed at him, made tears prick at the back of Albus' eyes. Today more than ever, he considered himself the most blessed of men.

Minerva's hand still held tenderly in his, Albus turned to face the priest. As the priest began to speak, Albus could feel Minerva's presence by his side, and warmth spread over him, as he realised that she would be there at his side for ever more.

As they repeated the simple vows, their eyes met and held each other's effortlessly. And as the priest pronounced them married, their faces lit with joy, and their lips met for the first time as husband and wife.

_Author's Notes_

_Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than the others. I was busy, typical reality always getting in the way of writing. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter for some reason, but I did the best I could. ;) I hope I did okay?_

_I'm getting sleepy, so I hope I caught all errors. Oh, and I know that according to Pottermore that Minerva's parents have different names, but I went with calling them Adair and Mairi, because that's the names I gave them in another story of mine, which was written long before Pottermore. And I like how Scottish the names are. Mairi is the gaelic version of Mary by the way. ;)_

_After this, there should be another five chapters, since their story is only just begun. ;) One of them is planned to be a little sexy by my standards, unless Minerva threatens me into not writing it. ;) _


	5. Chapter 5

Valentine's Day 1973

The table by the window was set for two, with two glistening crystal wine glasses, a pair of bone china plates decorated with red roses, and a single candle at the centre. The light of the flickering candle reflected off the crystal goblets, and golden flames danced across the polished wood. The clock on the mantlepiece ticked steadily onwards, as it's hands moved ever closer to midnight, and still Albus had not come.

Minerva waited in her chair by the window, her book long since discarded, dark hair flowing down her back in colours of the midnight sky. She watched as the candle burnt ever lower, and half melted wax ran down it in mournful trails. The ticking of the clock that was normally so soothing had become as loud as thunder, as it drummed out the passing seconds.

Several long hours had passed, since she had carefully laid out two crystal goblets, and lit a single candle in the centre of the table. She had done all this more in hope than expectation, for Albus had been away on missions for the Order Of The Phoenix for some weeks now. And though she had longed to go with him, to fight at his side, someone had needed to stay here, and keep the students safe, take care of the school.

Minerva felt a surge of frustration with herself - she shouldn't feel disappointed, she knew Albus was fine. There'd been an owl from him a few days ago. It was the type of message you'd send to a colleague who also happened to be a good friend, not at all the type of message you'd send your wife. Of course she knew and understood the reasons for such secrecy, and at least she knew that Albus was still alive, even if that had been three days ago now. And she knew that despite the casual tone of the message, that he had sent it with that exact intent, could feel his love behind the careful words.

That was what mattered most after all, that he was all right, that he'd come home to her eventually. Other women, some of them old friends of her's, had already lost their husbands, had already faced the knowledge that their love would never come home again.

Minerva felt sudden fear clutch at her, it had been three days, three long days. Anything could have happened to Albus in that time. What if ...No! It was a thought too terrible to think, he will come home, he has to come home! Minerva bit back the tears that threatened to fall. "He's Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard there is. Of course he's going to come home." She muttered, as she tried to ignore how unconvinced of this she sounded.

Desperate for distraction she picked up the book she'd discarded earlier, strove to focus on it, then slammed it down in frustration as she found herself rereading the same meaningless words over and over again. As they had so often this long evening, her eyes strayed to the window and the dark empty grounds of the castle.

For a moment, she thought she saw a movement in the shadows, and her heart lept joyously, but no, it was just tree branches shifting in the wind.

Minerva ran a tired hand across her face, how many times had she glanced out of the window now? While her hope faded, and the candle burned ever lower, it's flame flickering weakly.

This would be their first Valentine's apart. It wasn't Albus' fault, it was this wretched war, but still it was hard to quell the disappointment. She knew without looking that the hands of the clock were inching ever closer to midnight, each tick was like an explosion in the otherwise silent room. She should go to bed, so foolish to keep sitting here, when she had classes in the morning. And yet something kept her there, in the chair by the window, as the minutes drifted sorrowfully by.

Minerva was determined not to look at the clock, it would strike midnight soon enough now, whether she looked at it or not. She stared at her clasped hands, noting how tightly they gripped each other, and examined the reflection of the flickering flame in the twin goblets, as every tick seemed to grow louder, until their regular beat beat beat was like torment to her.

Her will failed her at last, and her eyes flicked unwilling to the clock. One minute to midnight - he wasn't coming then. She should have realised that even Albus Dumbledore couldn't achieve the impossible. She shouldn't feel disappointed, shouldn't long for his company on this their special day, the day that meant so much to them both. But she did long for him, to just see and feel him if only for a moment. To just see his eyes twinkling brightly at her with that mixture of love and passion, to feel his skin warm against her's, to be held by him in a way that was both tender and strong.

Just as she reached across the table to blow out the candle, she heard or sensed a presence in the room, and spun to see a hooded figure standing tall by the fading embers of the fire. Minerva knew at once that it was Albus, even before he threw back the hood of his cloak, to reveal weary travel stained features.

At once she was on her feet, starting across the room to him, noting how his shoulders sagged in exhaustion. Before she could reach him, Albus drew a battered red rose from beneath his cloak. "Happy Valentine's day my love," He whispered, as he held it out to her with a hand that trembled with tiredness.

The rose was missing several of it's petals, and was half wilted from lack of water, but to Minerva it was the most beautiful bloom she had ever seen. "Oh Albus you shouldn't have come..." Minerva whispered, as she reached out and ran a finger tenderly across his careworn face, tracing the lines of exhaustion.

Minerva could feel the effort that it cost him, to hold his head up, and gaze into her eyes, as he answered softly, "And leave you alone on this our special day? Never." The sparkle was still there in his blue eyes, even through the exhaustion that clouded them, they still sparkled for her, as Albus drew Minerva into his arms.

For a brief moment, Minerva permitted herself to enjoy the feel of his warmth against her, to nestle against him and feel her fears fade away. Then her concerns for Albus took over, and despite his protests, she insisted on guiding him to the sofa that stood by the fire, and settling him there with a tartan blanket to cover him.

Once Albus was resting snuggly beneath the blanket, Minerva summoned a house-elf to bring cocoa and warm food, then sat softly next to her husband. An arm round his shoulder, guided his silver head to rest against her, as her other hand ran lightly across his face. "I'm so glad you safe Albus, but you didn't have to come..."

When Albus failed to answer, Minerva glanced anxiously at him, and was relieved to note that his eyes had fluttered shut, and that he was sleeping soundly, as his head rested lightly against her. Shifting slightly, she eased him into a more comfortable position, and then let him sleep on, as her fingers ran lightly through his hair. He had come home safely to her at last, and for now all the horrors of war faded, and there was only her husband held snugly in her arms, his warmth radiating into her.

_Author's Notes_

_This one took me quite some days to write, I hope it's okay. The next chapter is half written, so hopefully the wait won't be so long. ;) The next chapter will be the one with the slightly sexy Minerva in, much to Albus' delight. ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

Valentine's Day 1993

Albus stifled a sigh as he saw Gilderoy Lockhart sauntering towards him. After a long late night of hard work, and with a slight headache from over sleeping and missing breakfast, he really didn't want to listen to yet another one of Gilderoy's stories. Briefly he contemplated running, but Gilderoy was a pleasant enough fellow after all, even if he was prone to exagerate a little. And there was of course the benefit that he infuriated Severus, which was always amusing. So Albus quelled his desire to vanish rapidly in the opposite direction, and set his face into a merry beam as Gilderoy approached.

Before he could even wish Gilderoy a very good morning indeed, Gilderoy had begun to tell Albus yet another one of his stories, in which Gilderoy had valourously achieved feats which even Albus himself would have found difficult.

Albus listened with half his attention, nodded politely at all the right points, and mused upon whether or not sherbert lemons on toast were a suitable breakfast. He had just decided they weren't, and was happily contemplating marshmallows and chocolate on toast instead, when he heard Gilderoy mention Minerva's name.

"I beg your pardon, my dear Gilderoy, but what was that you said about Minerva?" Albus asked, as he fixed Gilderoy with his full attention.

Gilderoy positively swelled with delight as he noticed how intensely interested the Headmaster was in what he had to say, of course it was scarcely surprising, Dumbledore must admire his exploits immensely. "Oh let's not talk about that, after all I told you all about it once already," Gilderoy answered dismissively, "I'm sure you'd really much rather hear about the time I defeated an entire horde of trolls singlehandedly..."

There was a distinct flash in Albus' eyes, as he held up his hand, a distinct note of command in his tone, as he said, "Thank you Gilderoy, but I would far rather that you repeat what you just said about Minerva. I'm afraid I have a slight headache and my attention may have wandered briefly, I do apologise, but if you wouldn't mind repeating yourself." The normal gentleness had returned to Albus' voice by now, and his eyes twinkled just as benignly and brightly as ever, though their gaze was still piercing.

Albus listened intently as Gilderoy described how he had decorated the walls of the Great Hall with gorgous pink flowers, how he had caused adorable pink confetti to cascade from the ceiling, and how he had got dwarves dressed as cupid to parade into the hall.

"You should have seen it Headmaster, Minerva loved it, why she could barely stop smiling!" Gilderoy finished at last.

Albus' blue eyes twinkled brightly as he listened, he had been contemplating a quiet dinner for two, with wine and roses, but Gilderoy's idea sounded so much more spectacular. Minerva was bound to be thrilled if he added some little touches of his own, to what Gilderoy had already done. Pausing only to thank Gilderoy profusely, Albus almost pranced down the passage, his mind alive with plans.

The school day was nearly over, and Albus hummed happily, as he put the finishing touches to the setting for a romantic meal for two. Minerva would soon be here, and she would certainly be impressed with his efforts this Valentine's day.

Albus had been inspired by Gilderoy's genius. The decoration of the Great Hall had been a masterful idea in Albus' view, and so he'd decided to add a few little touches of his own. Such as decorating Minerva's classroom in a similar manner, the floating cherubs that constantly fluttered around had been a particularly nice touch, and it was so cute how they shot little love arrows from their bows. But the idea he was proudest of, had been the giant singing and dancing cookies.

Albus sighed regretfully as he lit the two tall candles at the centre of the table. If only he had been at breakfast this morning, and had seen it for himself, Minerva must have been so impressed. Perhaps she'd even been a little disappointed when she'd discovered it was Gilderoy's work, and not his. Still he'd set all that right now. Why he scarcely needed to mention that he'd got his ideas from Gilderoy, and had been planning a far more sedate Valentine's day.

Albus' eyes shone in anticipation, as he straightened the red roses, that stood in a crystal vase at the centre of the table. A final flick of his wand, and soft violin music began to play, as candles floated gently in the air. Albus beamed, and settled back in his oversized armchair to await Minerva.

Albus' eyes brightened as he heard Minerva's footsteps. He frowned in mild confusion at how irate her knock sounded, then flinched as his door crashed open, and Minerva erupted into the room, her eyes blazing furiously.

"Honestly that blasted Lockhart! Not content with decorating the Great Hall, he then decides to inflict his idiocy on my classroom of all places! Knee deep in pink confetti, not to mention the revolting colour he turned my walls! Wretched cherubs shooting arrows everywhere and fluttering around! And as if that wasn't enough, my class was constantly invaded by streams of giant dancing cookies which insisted on serenading me! If I get my hands on that blasted Lockhart I shall hex him into the middle of next month!" Minerva glared fiercely around her, as though she suspected Albus of hiding Lockhart in his chambers, then added, "Well at least you didn't do anything ridiculous this year!"

"No... of course not, my dear..." Albus muttered as he shifted uneasily in his seat. "It was all Gilderoy, all of it..." He added unconvincingly, as he tried to ignore the pang of guilt at blaming Gilderoy, but if Minerva ever found out it was him she'd kill him, slowly and painfully.

Albus eyed Minerva warily, as she strode back and forth across the room, growling Scottish swear words about Gilderoy, and describing in excruciating detail what she'd like to do to him. So long as she continued to believe that Gilderoy was responsible for everything he was safe.

"My poor darling... would you like me to fire him for you?" Albus soothed, as he turned sky blue eyes on his wife, eyes full of innocence and charm.

"Don't toy with me Albus! You know very well you're far too soft hearted to fire anyone!"

"Then perhaps I could turn his chambers some quite hideous colour for you..." Albus offered.

"I believe we've had quite enough of that type of nonsence, thank you." Minerva answered stiffly.

At last with a combination of charm, and his extra special for emergencies only twinkle, Albus managed to persuade Minerva to take her seat at the lovingly prepared table for two. Within minutes Minerva seemed to have forgotten all about the days events, as she sipped her favourite wine, and graced him with the smile she saved for him alone.

Several times during their meal Albus had the distinct impression that Minerva was eyeing him oddly, almost as though she were appraising him. It almost reminded him of the way she eyed the Weasley twins, when she suspected them of some prank or another. Albus shifted nervously in his chair as he felt Minerva's gaze on him once more. Why on earth had he listened to Gilderoy?

As the evening wore on Albus relaxed. Minerva seemed perfectly happy, and doubtless his impression that she suspected him of involvment in decorating her classroom, and the giant cookies was just a foolish notion of his. After all, how could she possibly know?

Albus' blue eyes danced lightly across his wife, she looked so lovely with her dark hair loose and flowing down her back. A casual flick of his wand, and the violin music changed to Minerva's special song, the song that she was unable to resist. The music surged in the room, growing subtly louder, and Albus turned hopeful blue eyes on his wife. To his delight he saw the clear signs of the desired response.

Within minutes they were lying on the soft rug in front of the fire, with half their clothes off. Violin music played in the background, candles floated just below the ceiling, seeming almost to sway gently with the music, and the fire flickered softly in the hearth bathing Albus and Minerva's skin in a warm glow, as they lay together on the rug.

Albus' gaze flitted appreciatively across his wife's body, as she stretched beside him. There was something almost feline in her elegant movement. The drift of his eyes slowed as he drank in every detail of her, how her skin shone like silk, how perfect every inch of her was. Passion flashed in his blue eyes, as he leaned over her, resting on one elbow. A final admiring gaze at her body, and he leaned down to kiss her.

Before he knew what was happening, Minerva's eyes had flashed at him, her hand had pushed hard against his chest, and Albus was sprawled flat on his back. Minerva's hand on his chest pressed him down, holding him there, as she hovered over him, emerald eyes glinting triumphantly. "And now Albus Dumbledore, I believe I have you just where I want you..."

There was a distinct note of a growl in her tone, as her fingers drifted through the silver hairs on his chest, her nails brushing lightly against his skin, in a way that was both tender and vaguely threatening. He really was in a particularly vunerable position. One he found both exciting and a little frightening.

As Albus saw the flash in Minerva's green eyes, he had the feeling that she was delighting in having him exactly where she wanted him, that she enjoyed the power she wielded at this moment. The idea made his pulse race, his heart pound.

The fire in Minerva's eyes intensified, "And now Albus, I wish to discuss something with you..."

"Yes, my love?" Albus answered softly, as he felt a tingle of excitement run through him, as he saw the flash in his wife's eyes, heard the slight note of fierceness in her voice.

The pressure from Minerva's hand increased very slightly, as fiery emerald eyes bored into him. "If you ever turn my classroom pink, or indeed any other hideous colour ever again, I shall be forced to... _make my displeasure known_!"

"How did you... I mean, it was Lockhart..." Albus gasped.

"We both know it was not." Minerva's fingers trailed through his chest hairs, which were now twined around her fingers. "Do I make myself clear, Albus?"

Albus winced as he felt the faintest of tugs on his chest hair. God, she was sexy when she was like this. The distinct note of a growl in her voice, the veiled threat in her eyes, the sudden switch from tender to fiercesome - he was the luckiest man in the world to have won her heart. Even if it was a little frightening being in such a vunerable position as this.

"And Albus do not even contemplate trying to come up with any other tricks to play on me." Again the merest of tugs on his chest hair, the touch of her nails light against his skin.

Oh the danger in her voice! The veiled threat in her tone! Such heady delight! It was sorely tempting, but for now at least he was willing to surrender, and enjoy the surrendering. "I'm your's my darling, do with me as you will." Albus turned hopeful blue eyes on his wife, a moment of blissful anticipation, and then she kissed him fiercily till the breath was almost gone from his lungs.

_Author's Notes_

_Whew at last this chapter is done, this is probably the most explicit I've ever written them, the idea just sprang to mind really. So, how was it? _

_I am now in hiding in case Minerva disapproves of me writing this. ;)_


End file.
